berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 125 (Manga)
Synopsis As Farnese is kneeling down, back bent over and unaware of her surroundings, a nearby spirit, leftover from the night attack, sneaks up on her and attaches itself to her skin and begins to feed her dark thoughts. The voice inside her head bids her to recall the moment she had been whipping Guts in her tent. Despite the inappropriate situation, Farnese felt lust as she looked over her captive's muscled-bound body. Farnese's conscience denies the accusations, but the other voice in her head continues on, saying that during the time she was whipping herself, she was doing so to purge her lustful thoughts but was really feeling pleasure within the pain. It then suggests that she is using her religion as a defense against her baser desires and that she stays faithful because she is addicted to the power afforded to her as the commander of the Holy Iron Chain Knights. Farnese is possessed. She maintains her consciousness, but the spirit is partly in control of her body. It makes her plunge one hand down her trousers and makes the other grab her own breast. She removes her trousers and approaches Guts, the spirit's voice whispering to her about her sexual urges the entire time. Guts looks up at her, and she swoops down on him, pushing him down and giving him seductive looks. Both Guts and Puck realize that she's possessed as she begins to lick Guts' neck and grind her privates against the edge of his sword. Using the rope with which she was previously bound, Farnese begins to lightly strangle Guts, asking him to raise his sword slowly as she sits on it, wanting to savor the feeling of being slowly split open. The sun rises completely over the distant mountains, forcing the spirit to leave Farnese's body. While Puck attacks it with his chestnut, Guts asks the now-sane Farnese to remove herself from atop him, but she grabs her head, crying and screaming. The noise she makes draws a passing Serpico's attention. He rides over and cloaks the now-naked Farnese in his overcoat, and she shakily orders him to kill Guts so that she may preserve what little honor she has left. Serpico reminds his commander that their mission is only to apprehend Guts, and if Serpico were to fight him, the Black Swordsman would surely emerge triumphant thanks to his much greater strength. Farnese will hear none of it, slapping Serpico and running off. Serpico turns to Guts and exasperatedly says that he's antagonized her again, despite Serpico's asking him not to. Their awkward conversation ends in Serpico allowing Guts to leave the custody of the Holy Iron Chain Knights. Guts thanks Serpico for the generous gesture, saying that he now owes Serpico. He turns his back to leave. At the same moment, and with blinding speed, both Serpico and Guts draw their swords and swing at each other. Guts has swung the Dragon Slayer horizontally, but Serpico has managed to jump over its blade. At the same moment, he drew his rapier and brought it down diagonally on Guts, giving him a small cut on his cheek. Just as abruptly as the fight started, Serpico ends it by sheathing his sword and bidding Guts farewell. He also flashes Puck a small wave of the hand, confirming that he can see the elf. Puck reveals to Guts that he feels a deep sadness radiating from Farnese, as though she is trapped in an invisible prison. Serpico has caught up to Farnese and asks her to mount his horse. She doesn't hear him. She is crying, and wants to see Guts dead before he can spread the word of how she made unwarranted sexual advances towards him. Characters in Order of Appearance * Farnese * Guts * Serpico * Puck Arc Navigation